Shades of Grey
by Vanellope von Schweetz
Summary: This is a new Oc fic I was commissioned to do I hope you all enjoy., Paik is a young boy in Sugar Rush trying to find a way to fit in a world that has long faded away from him., yet when a new evil rises to threaten those who he loves he will have to step up and become the hero he never knew he could be. Oc x Crumbelina rated for later chapter dark scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Fade Away

**Hello everybody this is a new Fic I was asked to create Containing a Oc created by Pepperjack ninja., he gave me some interesting idea's I just couldn't pass up ^_^.**

**This first chapter might seem short but it's a prologue to a wicked calm walk through the fog of sadness, pain and that of hope and romance.**

**Have I ever lied to you?**

**Enjoy this and tomorrow will be a update at least three times the size of this chapter.**

* * *

" What is normal anyway?., is it to be like everyone else or to be yourself? " Paik spoke under his breath alone atop a peppermint branch looking off into the distance at the sun setting.

It was beautiful yet not as beautiful as what was basked inside its' rays of shimmering light., off in the distance at a small clearing was Creumbelina Di Carmello sitting alone thinking to herself in silence.

Much like him yet he preferred to do his thinking hidden from the world of Sugar Rush his dark brunette hair was wild and scruffy at best with blue eyes hidden behind glass frames.

He was nothing special yet he had a glitch of his own he preferred to keep hidden., he could fade in and out of focus at random this alone caused him much grief in the past.

It was just easier to stay away from the eyes of other's., just simple to fade away into the darkness of peoples minds.

He often wondered what Carm thought about that maybe just for a few seconds did her thoughts fall upon him., as soon as she had arrived he watched as she walked over to her kart driving off and out of his sight.

The highlight of his day was now over he felt a cold chill run down his backside gently as he began his way back down the tree to continue on his way.

Wearing a white button up shirt and a lose red tie that hung lazily around his neck he scaled down to the ground., black pants hugged to his hips as nice shoes held tightly to his feet.

A dull thud could be heard as his feet hit the ground of the forest., the sky was starting to fade to grey as he knew soon night would welcome itself in.

Alone he walked keeping thought's to himself as he scanned over the path of the woods he began walking down., he was keeping an eye out for stones.

He enjoyed collecting them it brought a peace to him he usually could never find., with each stone he found he would make up a tale of where it came from and how it got here.

Smirking this pass time was fun his mind was able to run free and create whole new worlds.

His enjoyment was cut short though by the sound of Taffyta Muttonfudge making her way down the path of the forest humming to herself.

Groaning he hated run in's with her she always had something to say about them none of them nice nor worthwhile to hear.

Gently he pressed himself up against a nearby tree on the path taking a deep breath hoping he would fade out of sight yet it never came., just the sound of peeps on the branches high above.

" C'mon really never when I need it..." He sighed as Taffy made her way over to him a catty smirk across her lips.

" I don't know what is uglier the tree or you Pepperjack! " Taffy giggled aloud flaunting a hand towards him her eyes sparkling like dark gems.

" Good day to you too Taffy. " Paik sighed shaking his head slightly as Taffy slowly circled around him biting her lower lip gently.

" Wow how pathetic no matter how much someone puts' you down you just stay as sweet as ever. " Taffy raised a brow in interest as she came to a stop at his side.

" Well someone should be sweet if it's not you. " He sighed as Taffy just giggled leaning in close.

" I don't have to be sweet I have respect something you will never have., you will always be a loser spending his days walking alone in the woods and me? " Taffy giggled aloud her voice echoing around them like a wicked chorus.

" I will always be on top of the food chain. " Taffy finished off as she took out a lollipop from her jacket as she popped it into her mouth.

He wanted to say something yet he couldn't his mind was running blank his heart racing he felt alone and isolated.

" I thought so you know I'm right." Taffy sighs as her hand pressed against his chest pushing him to the ground with a dull thud stones falling from his grasp to the ground.

" Pathetic." Taffy sneered walking past him as she faded from view.

Sighing beaten Paik merely allowed himself to lay on the ground eyes staring up to the stars high in the sky as night came in slowly., as the sun faded from the world so did he.

From deep inside dense brush was a pair of dark colored eyes watching him from a distance., a wicked smirk crossing curled lips.

" This is just the beginning...if you think you know pain..." A calm voice spoke in a eerie whisper.

" Then please pray this is your last night alive. "

* * *

**I hope you had a nice time reading this fic it will be a very interesting read coming up so I hope you come back to enjoy it.**

**R&R if you wish and have a great night everybody.**

**Oi before I forget I have a poll in my profile if you want please leave a vote thank you.**

**Your Princess of Fan Fiction Vanellope...ahem President :P.**


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness Falls

**This is the update for the Paik Oc I'm doing I hope you all enjoy this chapter I will try to make longer chapters soon it's just I am swamped here a bit lately and that error Call2 keeps following me lol.**

**Sorry again for the late updates but I'm trying Thank you.**

* * *

" What do I want?...a simple question yet almost impossible to answer am I correct? " A calm voice spoke in a indifferent manner as his dark cold eyes stared off across the hilltops of Sugar Rush.

" Hmmm...you talking to me sire? " The lackluster tone of a lone Oreo knight spoke aloud his eyes staring to his master with a surprised look to them.

" No...I'm talking to the wind and the willows...of course I'm talking to you idiot! " Cypher spoke in a annoyed tone good help was so hard to find these days'.

" Oi Sire! " The knight spoke in a more attentive tone as he straightened up his shoulders and looked forward ready for action.

Cypher just sighed at this fool before him yet he had just barely freed himself from his imprisonment and had to take whatever help he could get., the first chance he had he would kill this fool.

Running a hand through his blue hair he gazed back over the Candy Kingdom., he had escaped his fate of nothingness by jumping out of his game " Candy Crash. " a half-baked rip off of Sugar Rush that was easily over shadowed in a few weeks.

They wanted to unplug him for good in that frosted covered nightmare yet he decided to pull what many call " Going Turbo." Sneaking into the game that destroyed him to silence them once and for all.

A smile forming across his lips as he gazed off into the horizon wearing a blue hoodie and matching shorts his sneakers dusted and beaten as his laugh began to fill the air.

He would destroy this game and claim it as his own making sure any who stood in his way would fall to a horrible fate.

For if this world consisted of just people like Paik or Taffyta he did not have much to worry about.

" Mwahahaha!..." The knight chuckled aloud at his side both staring off as the sun began to set yet Cypher stopped as soon this fool began.

" ..." Cypher just stared to his follower before walking away to start his planning.

* * *

Paik walked alone down the path of the woods he had grown to know like the back of his hand., eyes not truly searching for stones today his mind was on other things.

What if Taffyta was right?., what if he was a nobody doomed to spend the rest of his life in a small pool of despair and loneliness.

His eyes fell down to the ground softly as his hands slipped into his pockets., if it were true then maybe it would be best if he just allowed himself to fade away.

At least then he would never hurt anyone else when he did pass.

" I wonder what you're thinking? " The elegant voice of Creumbelina spoke above the sound of his own thoughts., cheeks blushing a bright red he felt himself fade out of view had she seen him?

His heart and mind was put to rest though as he noticed down the path sitting atop a Candy Cane stump Creumbelina was talking aloud to herself not noticing him.

" Are you thinking of me?...looking at the sky hoping it will be you I see." Creumbelina spoke aloud a small pad and pen on her lap as she wrote poetry in the silence around her.

" No...That's no good c'mon carm you can do better." She huffed aloud in a pout lower lip plumping outward cutely as she flipped to a new page placing the tip of the pen between her lips to think.

Paik just watched her in silence her beauty was flawless caramel colored eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the forest as her smooth bronze colored skin was perfectly complimented by her dark brunette hair.

He could feel his heart race faster and faster in his chest never had he been so close to his dream girl then right now., slowly he took a few steps towards her ever so gently leaning inward to read what she had written.

* * *

_~ Love is the race of life., Hidden by roads of twisted desire and strife._

_Your hand is the one who steers my heart., Our passion never to be torn apart._

_For at the finish line it is the prize I see., It is not gold or trophies but our love of you and me. ~_

* * *

Paik smiled reading her neatly drawn out words as he just cursed himself for not introducing himself., yet how could he?

He was a nobody...

" I loved it..." He whispered aloud sighing ever so silently causing Creumbelina to jump up suddenly as if she'd seen a ghost.

" Hello is someone there? " She spoke out eyes darting around worriedly before she placed her notepad into her jacket.

Paik held his breath trying not to make a move even as she turned around coming face to face with him before just sighing aloud and taking her seat again.

" I won't hurt you..." She spoke aloud as silence greeted her voice before she shrugged and began writing once more.

With silent steps' Paik made his way away from his love., he couldn't bare to hurt or scare her he had to vanish away to keep her safe.

Because that is where he belonged away hidden from all those in the world.

It was best this way.

It was for the best...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this I had a fun time writing it please R&R if you can I will try and update soon.**

**If you can vote in the poll in my profile too.**

**Love, Vanellope.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mini-Boss : Oreo Knight

_**I hope you enjoy this update it was fun to write and had a nice time forming the mini boss battle.**_

_**I had a bit of a odd week lol just busy I guess but Updates of all my fics are on the way.**_

_**Just need some time.**_

_**Multiple Updates to look forward to next are mostly Reese Pieces and Grand Prix I need to focus and push through it lol.**_

_**Anyway enjoy this sweet little chappie.**_

* * *

Paik slowly made his way deeper into the woods of the Candy Forest with any luck he might just find a blind spot he could fade away into.

He hated himself right now he had his chance to talk with the girl of his dreams yet instead he simply hid and ran like a coward.

Clutching his fist tightly he turned towards a old red and white colored peppermint tree and punched it with all his might a dull pop echoed around him.

Eyes slowly fell down to the ground as he leaned up against the tree in silence this was his life., something that would never change till the day his code was deemed useless and just died.

Silence filled the air around him as many thoughts entered his head maybe he should just flee no one would notice if he were gone.

Dark brown hues filled with worry and uncertainty as he placed his back to the tree and slowly began to slide down it.

Then instead of silence he heard a young high pitched scream., catching his attention for a second he lifted up maybe thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Yet then again he heard it more clear this time it was a high pitched tone that had to belong to a girl but who?., with quick swift steps' he made his way through the woods coming to a small clearing.

It was there he slowly lifted up from hidden brush of a gummy bush and watched as a Oreo Knight held a long sharp lance towards a young green haired girl with a lit candle atop her head.

" Oooo..Oreo!...Oooo...Oreo! " The knight spoke in a taunting manner as he circled around the girl who had a scared look across her face.

" What...do you want? " Candlehead spoke her voice trembling in terror as the knight took a step closer to her his lances edge pressing up against her slender neck.

" What I want is to please my master he wants a stir caused in the kingdom what better then a young lass found beaten and burned. " The knight hissed in a wicked tone as Candlehead gasped aloud unable to exhale due to the blade on her throat.

" But..." Was all she could whimper before the knight flung his lance backward ready to strike her across the chest with a swift motion., Paik knew he had to act quickly.

" Stop! " Paik yelled jumping out of the brush only to stumble forward and fall to the ground with a loud thud a small cloud of cinnamon rising up from the ground.

The knight caught off guard from the sudden noise lost his grip on his weapon the lance flying off into a nearby tree piercing clean through it.

With a swift movement Candlehead took her chance and quickly ran off into a nearby path of the woods her footsteps fading off into silence.

" Grrr...you dumb twat you ruined the masters' wish ye shall pay with your life! " The knight snapped as Paik stood up from the ground unsure what to do.

The knight with swift movements did a back flip through the air and landed beside the tree with grace and perfection his hand grasped the handle to his weapon.

" Prepare to die! " He yelled in a war cry as he pulled hard with his right hand the lance not budging an inch from deep inside the tree.

" Uhhh..." Paik blinked as the knight turned away from him grabbing the lance with both hands and tugged hard.

" Preeepareeee toooo dieeeee! " He winced and heaved pulling and tugging at the weapon only for the handle to give way and break off from the tree.

" Ah ha! " He held a stub of a blunt handle towards the young male who just blinked in a confused manner at this stumbling knight.

" Do you just want to go or something? " Paik asked trying to take a few steps back as the knight tossed the handle behind him in anger.

" You dare mock me!...You shall pay for your insolence! " The knight growled as he clutched his fist tightly in anger and rushed towards Paik at full speed.

Paik gasped the knight moved fairly quickly for his large size yet he was able to side step him easily and swiftly kick him in the backside.

The knight lost his balance tumbling to the ground with a thud yet quickly flinging back to his feet doing a round house he barely missed Paik.

Paik stumbling back gazed quickly around him his eyes falling upon the broken handle before he bent over grabbing it keeping a tight grip on it.

The knight pounced forward and swiped a fist at him which was easily dodged only to have Paik smack the knight in the face with the makeshift club.

Wincing in pain Paik did a small circle around him and did a quick swipe to his side sending the knight backward stumbling.

" Had enough? " Paik gasped feeling tired out from dodging the swift movements of this mad man.

" Never!...Now prepare for my special attack! " The knight glared and focused his energy a red glow forming around his frame as he quickly lunged towards Paik like a bolt of lightning.

Paik gasped in shock wincing waiting for impact as he bent down to knee level his whole body fading out of sight the bolt of power flying clearly over him smashing into a large tree with a deafening crash.

" Behold...the mighty...knight..." The Oreo Knight mumbled confused and beaten as he stumbled around side to side walking into the brush vanishing from view.

" It was here!...some guy jumped out of the bushes and saved me! " Candlehead spoke in a excited tone pulling Carm ahead with her who just rolled her eyes softly.

" Candlehead there is not even a gummy bear here look! " Carm giggled as she pointed around the empty clearing silence filling the air.

" But...he was here...and kinda cute too. " Candlehead spoke in a soft manner as Paik watched the girls in silence.

" Well if he was here then he's not now., C'mon let's go. " Carm spoke in a soft tone walking down the path again and out of view.

" If you're here...Thank you. " Candlehead giggled as she skipped off towards her friends location.

Slowly Paik faded back into view eyes looking down to the handle on the ground in front of him., eyes quickly casting a stare off into the knights' direction he knew he had to follow him.

Deep inside his code he knew this was not some random attack.

Something had befallen the Candy Kingdom and whatever it was had to be stopped.

* * *

**_Well I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter more will come soon just need a few days._**

**_R&R is always welcome._**

**_Love Vanellope._**


End file.
